Sebuah Kata Maaf Yang Tak Terucapkan
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Seandainya saja aku bisa menghentikan waktu,akan ku hentikan.Meskipun hanya sedetik saja,itu sudah cukup bagiku.Jika ada yang bisa mengabulkan permintaanku,aku hanya ingin agar kau tetap berada sisi ku.
1. Chapter 1

**"Sebuah Kata Maaf Yang Tak Terucapkan"**

**By:Hikary Cresenti R4v3ni4**

**730**

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu tetap akan jadi milik Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre :Hurt/comfort,Tragedy,Angst a bit,dan sebagainya**

**Warning :Chara death**

**Summary : Seandainya saja aku bisa menghentikan waktu,akan ku hanya sedetik saja,itu sudah cukup ada yang bisa mengabulkan permintaanku,aku hanya ingin agar kau tetap berada sisi ku.**

**Enjoy my Fic!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Anak Punk. Kalau di tanya pasti banyak yang bilang kalau mereka itu hanya sekelompok anak-anak bandel yang suka bikin ulah di mana-mana. Dari penampilan mereka saja sudah jelas terlihat kalau mereka itu anak yang gak baik. Namun apa kita tau kalau mereka sebenarnya tidak separah itu? Meskipun penampilan mereka mencolok namun belum tentu kan,kalau mereka itu jahat? Mereka ini umumnya para anak-anak dari keluarga konglomerat,yang bisa di katakan bahwa bapaknya adalah Direktur dari sebuah corporation yang sangat ternama. Dan siapa yang menyangka kalau bapaknya direktur sukses yang sangat dikagumi dan di hormati ternyata anak-anak mereka adalah pembuat onar,masalah,dan sebagainya. Namun penyebab itu semua berasal dari si orang tua sendiri,karena mereka terlalu sibuk untuk bekerja,bekerja dan bekerja sehingga anak-anak mereka sama sekali tidak di perhatikan. Masih mendingan jika hanya ayah atau ibu mereka saja yang sibuk,tapi bagaimana kalau keduanya?Alhasil si anak menjadi tidak terperhatikan dan saran saya,semoga para orang tua lebih memperhatikan anak-anaknya sesibuk apapun itu. Dan untuk kita semua,kita jangan menilai seseorang baik atau buruknya dari penampilan namun nilai lah dari tindakanya. Hal yang berkesan bagi saya tentang anak punk itu adalah kesetiaan pada teman-temanya,jarangkan di antara kita yang bisa bersikap seperti itu?bahkan kebanyakan dari kita lebih cenderung untuk menusuk seseorang dari persentasi saya tentang karya ilmiah yang berjudul anak-anak Punk." kata seorang cewek berambut hitam pendek,dengan mata violet,Kuchiki ia membungkuk sopan.

'Hhh pasti biasa-biasa aja,mungkin bakalan banyak kritik-kritik pedas neh,'kata Rukia dalam hati

Tiba-tiba tepuk tangan bergemuruh di ruangan tersebut,jujur saat itu Rukia tidak pernah berfikir kalau karya ilmiahnya akan dihargai begini,tapi ini semua berkat **dia**.**Dia** yang telah tenang di aku kembali duduk ke tempat dudukku.

"Wah,selamat ya,Rukia,"kata seorang cowok dengan rambut ungukehitaman dan mata bewarna hijau,Kaien Shiba Muguruma.

"Sama-sama,Kai."kata Rukia tersenyum

"Oya,nanti siang jadikan?"tanya Kaien

"Pasti dong,aku harus berterimakasih padanya,karena ini semua berkat dia,"kata Rukia tersenyum.

.

.

.

Saat Pulang sekolah

Kaien Pov`s

"Rukia,ayo,"kata Kaien

"Ayo,"

Setelah membeli 2 ikat Bell Flower bewarna Violet,kami langsung pergi ke pemakaman untuk berziarah.

"Jujur,tak terasa sudah seminggu ya semenjak kepergianya,"kata Rukiamemulai pembicaraan

"Iya,"

"Kai,lo jangan sedih ya,gw bakal ada selalu di samping lo, lo mau aja diejek sama **dia**,kalau lo itu cengeng."kata Rukia tersenyum

"Iya,makasih ya, aja! ya gak lah,gengsi gw."kata ku tersenyum

Siang ini matahari tidak begitu terik,karena cuaca agak belum ada tanda-tanda hujan yang akan sepoi-sepoi bertiup dengan ,ya **dia** memang seperti yang selalu dapat menyejukkan hati orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Yah,lo malah nangis,Kai,"kata ku

"Siapa yang nangis?gw kelilipan bego!"kata ku membantah,tapi sebenarnya aku masih belum merelakan kepergian **dia**.Mungkin kalian penasaran,siapa **dia** ini,dia adalah"**Hisagi Shuuhei Muguruma"**,anak dari direktur Muguruma corp,dan adiknya ku sekarang aku masih belum bisa melupakanya.

Lalu kami terdiam,mengingat kenangan tentang Hisagi

End Of Kaien Pov`s

**Flash back...**

"Ruki,lo yakin mau ngambil tentang tema itu?"tamya Kaien kaget

"Ya iyalah,emang kenapa?"tanya Rukia

"Gak,itu kan bahaya,gw hawatir,terjadi sesuatu sama elo,"kata Kaien

"Udah,tenang aja,lo gak usah -gini gw ahli karate jadi gak usah hawatir deh,"kata Rukia

"Ya kalau terjadi sesuatu lo telpon gw langsung ya,"kata Kaien

"Oke,aman,"kata Rukia tertawa

Gadis ini adalah Kuchiki Rukia,gadis bangsawan darii keluarga Kuchiki,ia bersekolah di SMU Karakura,kelas 2 SMA. Demi nilai karya tulis,terpaksa sekarang ia pergi ke gang-gang tempat biasanya berkumpul para anak punk. Namun sepertinya hari ini dia tidak melihat satupun.

'Aneh,kog gak ada?Biasanya ada,apalagi kalau gw lagi gak butuh,'gerutu Rukia

Rukia melanjutkan perjalananya untuk mencari anak punk tersebut. Tiba-tiba ada sekelompok preman menghampirinya

"Manis,amau kemana?Main sama abang yuk,"kata salah satu preman itu

"Rukia tetap cuek dan melewati orang -tiba salah satu dari mereka menangkap dan menarik tanganya.

"Manis,jangan pergi dulu dong,"kata preman yang ke dua

"Lepasin gw!"kata Rukia lalu membanting orang tersebut.

"Wah,galak juga neh,"kata Preman ke tiga

"Tapi gw suka neh,"kata preman pertama

Lalu mereka bertiga segera menangkap Rukia lalu membawanya ke sudut gang

"Lepasin gw!"kata Rukia berontak

"Aduh,manis tenang aja,ya,"kata preman ke dua lalu menggunakan pisau untuk menyobek baju Rukia.

"Wow,mulus neh,"kata Preman ke tiga

"Lepasin gw!Tolong!Tolong!"teriak Rukia

"Udahlah manis,percuma tidak ada yang bakalan nolongin lo,"kata preman pertama

Tiba-tiba

BUAK!

Preman ke dua,langsung pingsan

"Woi,lo kenapa! Siapa lo!"kata preman ke tiga lalu berbalik.

Seorang cowok dengan baju gothic hitam,tanpa lengan,kaca mata hitam, serta celana Jeans hitam,dan sepatu skets hitam. Dengan jaket melilit di pinggangnya.

"Mau apa lo bocah!"kata preman ke tiga

"Serahkan tuh perempuan,"kata cowok itu tersenyum sambil melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Enak aja! Jangan harap!"  
kata preman ke tiga lalu menyerang cowok tersebut,dengan mudah ia menghindar dan mematahkan tangan orang itu lalu menendangnya.

"Cih!Bocah tengik! Rasain nih!"kata preman pertama lalu menendangnya, dengan mudah ia menangkap kaki orang itu lalu membantingnya.

"Masih mau melawan lo!"kata cowok itu

"Ampun mas,ampun,"kata preman itu

"Dasar! Awas kalau lo berani muncul lagi di sini! Gw habisin lo!"ancam cowok itu lalu melepaskan preman itu. Setelah preman itu kabur ia segera menghampiri Rukia.

"Lo gak apa-apa?"tanya cowok itu

"Gw gak apa-apa,makasih ya,"kata Rukia

"Dasar,apa lo gak tau tempat ini berbahaya?"kata cowok itu lagi

"Gw tau,tapi.."

"Dasar,cewek zaman lo mau ngapain disini?"tanya cowok itu lagi

"Gw mau cari anak punk,"kata Rukia

"Eh,apa?Gw gak salah denger?Emang untuk apa?"tanya cowok itu kaget

"Bukan urusan lo!"kata Rukia lalu menampar cowok itu,dan pergi

"Aduh,sakit woi!sialan gw dikacangin!"kata cowok itu keki

Saat akan pergi ia melihat sebuah dompet bewarna merah.

"Nih pasti dompet tuh cewek,dasar!kepaksa gw susul."kata Cowok itu lalu mengejar Rukia

Rukia telah keluar dari gang itu,

"Loh,dompet gw kemana?Aduh,jangan-jangan jatuh neh,hp gw disitu lagi,kalau balik nanti.."kata Rukia ragu-ragu

"Woi! Cewek!"

Saat menoleh kebelakang ia melihat cowok itu mengejarnya

"Apa lagi?"

"Gw mau ngebalikin dompet lo,"kata cowok itu

"Eh,makas-"

Cowok itu langsung mengambil dompet itu lagi, sehingga Rukia makin keki

"Eits,tunggu dulu. Kasih tau dulu napa lo nyari anak-anak punk,baru gw balikin nih dompet,"kata cowok itu lagi

"Hhh dasar,iya-iya gw cerita. Gw nyari anak punk buat wawancara untuk tugas karya ilmiah gw,"kata Rukia

"O jadi lo mau buat supaya mereka makin tersisih gitu? biar mereka tambah disiksa sama keluarganya?"kata cowok itu

"Ya gak lah!gw Cuma pengen membukamata orang-orang di sekitarnya,supaya mereka dapat lebih di jauhin,"kata Rukia

"O,gitu. Ya udah, nih dompet lo,gw pergi dulu,"kata cowok itu . Saat dia akan pergi Rukia menarik tanganya

"Tunggu dulu,"

"Ada apa lagi? gw kan udah balikin dompet lo,"tanya cowok itu bingung

"Gw mau tau, siapa nama lo,"tanya Rukia

"Eh,untuk apa? Masukin di karya tulis lo lagi?"tanya cowok itu

"Ya gak lah! kalau lo gak mau bilang juga gak apa-apa,"kata Rukia keki

"Hhh iya deh,gak usah ngambek gitu,Gw Hisagi Shuuhei,Lo?"kata Hisagi tertawa

"Gw Rukia Kuchiki,"kata Rukia

"O gitu,berarti lo anak bangsawan keluarga Kuchiki itu ya?"tanya Hisagi

"Ya begitulah,ya udah gw pulang Hisagi-san."kata Rukia lalu berlalu

"Hei! Tunggu dulu,"kata Hisagi

"Eh,ada apa?"tanya Rukia bingung

"Nih pake jaket gw,"kata Hisagi sambil menyerahkan jaket hitamnya

"Eh,tapi.."kata Rukia

"Udah pakai aja,gw gak mau terjadi sesuatu sama lo,"kata Hisagi

"Oke deh,oya nomor Hp lo berapa? Biar bisa gw balikin nih jaket,"kata Rukia

"085835514469,"kata Hisagi

"Oke,makasih banyak Hisagi,gw pulang dulu,"kata Rukia pamit

"Yep,sama-sama Ruki,"kata Hisagitersenyum.

.

.

Untungnya saat Rukia pulang tidak ada oprang di rumah, coba aja kalau ada pasti ia diceramahin selama berjam-jam.

"Hhh,sia-sia deh hari ,tunggu dulu cowok yang tadi itu,jangan-jangan dia anak punk? tapi kog warna rambutnya gak mencolok? Malahan jauh mencolok rambutnya Renji deh,tapi kenapa dia mirip banget ya,sama Kaien? Cuma di pipi kananya ada bekas luka,dan di pipi kirinya ada tatoo 69. Jangan-jangan dia memang Kaien yang nyamar karena hawatir sama gw? aduh bingung gw,"kata Rukia

Lalu ia memperhatikan jaket hitam tersebut,

"Kenapa ada angka 69 lagi? Dia ini maniak banget ya sama angka 69, dasar aneh. Tapi kalau dia memang Kaien,matanya harusnya kan hijau,cowok tadi matanya abu-abu,tapi kan bisa pakai kontak lens? Wah,parfumnya wangi juga,kayaknya nih Harajuku Love deh,aduh kenapa gw malah mikirin dy?"kata Rukia makin bingung

**_I just wanna Change..._**

"Eh,ada SMS loh ini kan nomor Hisagi?dapat dari mana dia no gw?"kata Rukia bingung

**_Nobody knows who I really am.._**

"(Eh,telpon?) Ya halo?"

"Halo,Ruki,lo udah sampai rumah?"tanya Hisagi

"Udah,lo tau dari mana no gw?"tanya Rukia

"O itu,dari kartu nama lo,"kata Rukia

"Jadi lo membongkar dompet gw?"tanya Rukia kaget

"Bukan gitu,maksud gw,tapi gimana lagi. Gw pikir gw gak bakal ketemu sama lo. Makanya kalau emang gak ketemu gw antarin aja dompet lo,atau kalau gak gw telpon,"kata Hisagi

"O gitu,ya udah gak apa-apa. O ya ngomong-ngomong lo anak punk ya?"tanya Rukia

"Iya,emang kenapa?"tanya Hisagi

"Kenapa lo gak bilang dari tadi?"tanya Rukia keki

"Hehehe sorry,deh,"kata Hisagi

"Ya udah,besok kita ketemuan ya,di cafe Star,"kata Rukia

"Oke, udah gw masih ada kerjaan,Jya-nee."kata Hisagi

" ,"keluh Rukia.

.

.

Keesokan harinya saat pulang sekolah

"Sorry telat,"kata Rukia menghampiri Hisagi

"Ya udah,gak apa-apa. Emang lo mau nanya apaan?"tanya Hisagi

"Gimana lo bisa jadi anak punk?"tanya Rukia

"Eh,maksud lo?"

"Ya habisnya lo kayak anak baik-baik tuh. Gak kayak anak punk pada umumnya yang mencolok banget,"kata Rukia

"Hahaha dasar,padahal semua orang bilang gw ini mah bangsat,keparat,dan sebagainya,"kata Hisagi terkekeh

"Tapi gw yakin lo bukan orang kayak gitu kog,"kata Rukia

"Lo berlebihan,"kata Hisagi lalu meneguk teh hijaunya untuk menyembunyiin blushing

"Jadi lo,cerita dong,"kata Rukia

"Gini sebenarnya bokap gw punya perusahaan bisnis,dulunya sih emang perusahaan menegah. Tapi sekarang udah jadi perusahaan gede. Karena penasaran gw selidikin ternyata,bokap gw make dukun-dukunan gitu,untuk memajukan perusahaanya,"kata Hisagi

"Eh.."

"Ya gw memang belum terkena dampaknya,tapi abang gw udah,apalagi abang gw itu peka banget deh sama mahluk-mahluk halus gitu,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Maksud lo?"

"Ya kalau diluar sih,dia akan bersikap biasa-biasa aja. Tapi kalau udah di rumah,ia jadi pemurung banget,udah gitu dia sering teriak-teriak gak jelas,"kata Hisagi

"Astaga,emang abang lo siapa?"

"Abang gw Kaien Shiba Muguruma,"kata Hisagi

"Eh,jadi lo adiknya Kaien?"kata Rukia kaget

"Iya,begitulah,lo kenal?"tanya Hisagi

"Ya kenal dong,dia itu teman gw di sekolah. Pantesan lo mirip banget sama dia,"kata Rukia

"Ya begitulah,oya Ruki boleh gw minta tolong?"tanya Hisagi

"Eh,apaan?"tanya Rukia

"Tolong lo bantu abang gw,biar dia gak stress lagi. Mungkin cuma elo yang bisa ngelakuin ini. Soalnya gw gak bisa,setiap gw dekat aja,dia udah marah-marah. Jujur gw takut,jadi tolong ya,Ruki. Gw mohon banget,please,kalau perlu gw mau kog berlutut sekarang dihadapan lo,"kata Hisagi

"Udah,gak usah segitunya,tentu aja bakal gw tolong."kata Rukia

"Aduh,makasih ya,Ruki. Ya udah tugas karya ilmiah lo biar gw beresin deh,"kata Hisagi

"Eh,tapi.."

"Udah gak apa-apa,"kata Hisagi

"Tapi gw gak tau,rumahnya dimana,"

"Tenang aja,biar gw antar,"kata Hisagi

"Ya udah ayo pergi sekarang,"kata Rukia

"Oke,ayo,"

Setelah itu mereka langsung menuju ke Rumah Hisagi dengan motor Hisagi

"Berarti bapak lo,Kensei Muguruma ya?"tanya Rukia

"Ya begitulah,"

"Pantas gw pernah liat tatoo 69 lo itu,"kata Rukia tertawa

"Nah,kita sampai,"kata Hisagi.

Lalu mereka segera masuk ke Rumah,dan menuju ke kamar Kaien.

"Kai-nii,Kai-nii,Uwa!"Hisagi langsung mundur saat tongkat kendo melayang Rukia juga ikutan kaget.

'Gila si Kaien,masa lempar-lempar sembarangan gini,kan bahaya,'kata Rukia

"Apalagi,His!Lo rewel banget!Lo mau gw habisin juga?!"kata Kaien mengangkat kerah baju Hisagi

"A-Ampun Ka-Kai-nii,"kata Hisagi ketakutan

"Kai!Lo kenapa!tega bener lo!"kata Rukia membentak Kaien

"Eh,Ruki?lo ngapain disini?"tanya Kaien kaget

"Emang gw gak boleh kesini?"tanya Ruki

"Boleh, ! cepat lo bikin minum,"Kata Kaien lalu melempar adiknya itu.

Rukia makin kaget.

"Iya,Kai-nii."kata Hisagi lalu berdiri dan pergi ke dapur

"Kai!Lo sadis banget sama adek lo sendiri!"kata Rukia

"Udah deh, gak tau apa-apa,lagi pula gw gak pernah nganggap dy sebagai adik gw. Untuk apa punya adik seperti itu,bikin malu aja!"kata Kaien

"Tapi Kai,dia kan adik lo juga,"kata Rukia

"Udah,gak usah bahas dia karya ilmiah lo gimana?"

"Ya udah,gw kerjain separuh,"kata Rukia

"Wah,hebat juga lo,"kata Kaien

"Ano..Kai-nii ini minumanya,"kata Hisagi

"Dasar bego!Udah gw bilang gw bukan kakak elo!"Kata Kaien membanting Hisagi ke lantai

"Maaf Kai-nii,"kata Hisagi

"Udah berapa kali gw bilang!Lo bukan adek gw! Ingat lo gak bakalan bisa jadi adek gw! Adek gw cuma Ichigo!Lo gak bakalan pernah bisa ngegantiin dia! ingat itu! Lo hanya pembantu!"maki Kaien

"Ampun,gw minta maaf,"kata Hisagi

"Udah,keluar lo!sekarang!"kata Kaien mengangkat Hisagi lalu membantingnya keluar.

Jujur Rukia merasa kasihan sama Hisagi,sangat kasihan. Tapi ia kagum karena ia masih bisa tersenyum dan bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Lalu ia mendengar Hisagi yang dibentak-bentak lagi.

"Hisa!bukanya udah gw bilang! Cepat buka pintu! Dasar tak berguna!"

"Maaf oto-maksud saya Muguruma-sama,"kata Hisagi

"Dasar!Maaf,Byakuya ayo,"kata Kensei

"Iya,"

Setelah Kensei berlalu Byakuya segera mengahampiri hisagi

"Hisagi?Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Byakuya

"Eh,paman Kuchiki,aku tidak apa-apa,kog paman,"kata Hisagi menyeka darah disudut bibirnya

"Ya aku masuk dulu,"kata Byakuya lalu berlalu

'Kenapa Kensei menyiksa hisagi seperti ini?Dulu kan dia sayang banget sama Hisagi makanya,dia ngasih tatoo 69 di pipi kirinya,'kata Byakuya dalam hati kemudian berlalu.

"Hisa,lo gak apa-apa?"tanya Rukia hawatir

"Tenang aja,Gw gak apa-apa kog,"kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Apanya yang gak apa-apa,His?Ada apa sebenarnya?Gw gak ngerti,"kata Rukia

"Udahlah,asalkan semuanya kembali seperti semula,gw rela ngelakuin apapun,"kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Hisagi!"Sorak Kensei

"Ya udah,Ruki gw pergi dulu,"kata Hisagi lalu pergi

'Hisagi,kasihan bener ,apa ini?Darah? Apa dia terluka?'kata Rukia hawatir

**Hisagi Pov`s**

'Sial,nafas gw sesak...pandangan gw mengabur,Sial!Gw gak boleh gini,gw harus bertahan!'Kata Hisagi dalam hati,sambil mengambil obat dalam kantungnya. Lalu segera menghampiri ayahnya.

"Ini minumanya,Muguruma-sama,Kuchiki-sama,"kata Hisagi meletakkan minuman tersebut di meja.

"Hisagi,kau baik-baik saja?Apa kau sakit?"tanya Byakuya

"Saya tidak apa-apa, pamit dulu,"kata Hisagi lalu keluar dari Ruangan ayahnya itu.

'Sial,Hhh nafas gw makin sesak. Pandangan gw juga makin mengabur,kepala gw sakit,'Rintih Hisagi lalu ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan pingsan di tempat tidurnya.

**End Of Hisagi Pov`s**

.

.

**Rukia Pov`s**

"Kai! Gw gak ngerti sama lo lama-lama,dulu lo sering cerita betapa berharganya Hisagi itu bagi lo,tapi kenapa sekarang lo?"tanya Rukia bingung

"Udahlah, gak ngerti gara-gara Hisa,Ichi adek gw meninggal!"kata Kaien

"Eh,apa? Bukanya adik lo Cuma Hisa aja?"kata Rukia kaget

"Ya gak lah,gw punya adek satu lagi si Ichigo,dia itu patuh banget sama gw. Tapi dia meninggal karena Hisa yang ngebunuh,"kata Kaien

"Eh,apa?! Itu gak mungkin Kai! Meski gw baru ketemu tapi gw yakin dia gak seperti itu,masa lo gak percaya sama adek lo sendiri?!"bentak Rukia

"Tapi,itu kenyataan,Ichi sendiri yang cerita ke gw,"kata Kaien

"Gak nyangka gw,masa lo gak tau tentang adek lo sama sekali!"kata Rukia kesal lalu keluar kamar

'Dasar,Kaien bego! Ichi?aneh?biasanya itukan untuk anak yang lahir pertama, masa anak terahir di kasih nama Ichi?'kata Rukia bingung

'Loh,ini kamar Hisagi,ya?Mending gw tanya sama dia dulu deh,'

"Hisa,His..Eh,gak ke kunci,"kata Rukia lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

'Gila keren banget kamarnya,Rapi,tapi kenapa dengan aura kamarnya ini? kenapa sepertinya penuh kesedihan?'

Lalu Rukia menghampiri Hisagi yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Hisa,His,Dasar dia malah tidur,"kata Rukia

"..Siapa yang tidur,"kata Hisagi yang tiba-tiba bangun

"Sorry gw masuk,tanpa ketok dulu,"

"Udah gak apa-apa,"kata Hisagi

"Oya ngomong-ngomong gw mau tanya nih, Emang lo punya adik,His?"tanya Rukia

"Adik?sepupu?angkat atau kandung?"tanya Hisagi

"Buset,banyak bener kategorinya,maksud gw adek kandung,"kata Rukia

"Kalau adek kadung gw gak punya,kan gw anak terahir,dan paling kecil. Ah,elo katanya lo teman abang gw dari kecil masa gak tau?"tanya Hisagi

"Gak,gw hanya denger dari Kaien katanya dia punya daek yang dibawah lo,namanya.."

"Ichigo,kan,"kata Hisagi

"Iya,lo tau?"

"Ya tau lah,gara-gara dia,Kai-nii udah gak pernah merhatiin gw lagi. Padahal dia itu dulunya teman gw,tapi udah meninggal karena kecelakaan,pas gw sama temen gw yang anak punk pergi konvoi. Lo tau gw sakit hati sama dia. Apalagi,Kai-nii lebih sayang ke dia,dari pada ke gw,tapi terserah lo mau percaya atau gak,karena di sini gak ada yang percaya cerita gw. Kecelakaan itu,bukan kemauan gw. Gw juga gak tau,saat itu gw berusaha untuk nolongin dia,sampai gw masuk RS. Tapi ternyata dia gak tertolong. Sebagai teman gw,tentu sedih karena kehilangan teman gw. Tapi lo tau setelah itu Kai-nii selalu nyalahin gw,bukan hanya Kai-nii,Dad dan Mom juga. Hanya abang angkat gw,si Kusaka yang percaya sama gw,"kata Hisagi menunduk

"Lo sabar ya,His,"kata Rukia

"Thanks ya,Ruki.."kata Hisagi sambil menghela nafasnya

"Lo kenapa,His?"

"Gw,gak apa-apa kog,Hhh.."Hisagi langsung pingsan

"Astaga,His,Hisa,Bangun His!"kata Rukia mengguncangkan tubuh Hisagi

Tiba-tiba Byakuya yang lewat kaget mendengar suara Rukia,ia pun langsung menghampirinya.

"Rukia?ada apa?Loh Hisagi kenapa?"tanya Byakuya kaget

"Gak tau,Dad,tiba-tiba dia pingsan,"

"Ya udah ayo,bawa dia ke RS,"kata Byakuya

Tiba-tiba Hisagi tersadar

"Gw..gak apa-apa kog,sorry bikin lo hawatir,"kata Hisagi

"Aduh,His ayo ke Rumah Sakit,"kata Rukia hawatir

"Gw gak apa-apa, kecapean aja,"kata Hisagi

"Tapi.."

"Udahlah,gw ini anak punk. Anak punk itu gak boleh sakit,"kata Hisagi nyengir

"Hhh dasar,ya udah lo istirahat ajadeh,"kata Rukia

"Mmmh,Iya,"kata Hisagi berbaring di tempat tidurnya

"Ya udah gw pulang dulu ya,His. Kalau ada apa-apa lo telpon gw ya,"kata Rukia

"Iya,"

Lalu Rukia pun keluar dari kamarnya.

**End of Rukia Pov`s**

"Loh,Ruki?Lo ngapain disini?"tanya seseorang berambut Raven hitam,Kusaka Soujirou

"Eh,Kusaka,gak gw hanya mau ngucapin terimakasih aja sama Hisagi,karena udah nolongin gw,"kata Rukia

"O,gitu,"lalu Kusaka segera masuk ke kamar Hisagi.

Rukia yang penasaran pun menguping pembicaraan mereka

**Hisagi Pov`s**

"Shu,lo gak apa-apa?"tanya Kusaka

"Gw gak apa-apa kog,Kusa-nii,"kata Hisagi

"Apanya,ayo hari ini lo harus cek ke dokterkan?"tanya Kusaka

"Udah,lo berlebihan Nii-san. Gw gak apa-apa kog,"kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Dasar,sok kuat lo,Shu. Udah,mending lo tinggal sama gw aja,ya."kata Kusaka

"Gak,makasih,Nii-san. Gw gak bisa ngebiarin Kai-nii begini,"kata Hisagi

"Dasar!untuk apa lo peduliin dia? Emang dia pernah peduli sama lo?gak kan. Untuk apa juga lo peduli sama dia,Shu?"tanya Kusaka

"Ya,gimana lagi,bagaimanapun dia tetap abang kandung gw,jadi gw gak mungkin ninggalin dy,atau ngebenci dy,"kata Hisagi

"Hisa!"kata Kaien yang tiba-tiba masuk

"Eh,Kai-nii ada ap-"

"Kai,apa lagi mau lo! Belum puas lo nyiksa dia! Atau kalau dia udah mati lo baru puas!"kata Kusaka ketus

"Diam lo Kusa! Lo gak tau apa-apa!"kata Kaien

"Gak tau apa-apa lo bilang?!Yang gak tau apa-apa itu lo,Kai! Mana ada abang yang nyiksa adiknya sendiri!BUAGH!"kata Kusaka lalu meninju Kaien

Kaien langsung terbanting

"Kai-nii,lo gak apa-apa?"kata Hisagi hawatir

"Shu,untuk apa lo hawatirin orang kayak dia!"

"Udahlah,Kusa-nii jangan begitu,lo jangan marah gitu,gw takut. Udah biar gw beresin semuanya,"kata Hisagi meyakinkan Kusaka

"Hhh baiklah,Kai!Awas lo apa-apain Shu! Gw habisin lo!"kata Kusaka lalu keluar

"Kai-nii,gak apa-apa?"tanya Hisagi

"Gw gak apa-apa,His. Maafin gw,His. Maaf,gw hanya cemburu karena lo lebih dekat sama Kusaka,dari pada sama gw. Gw gak rela,His."kata Kaien memeluk Hisagi erat

"Maafin gw, ,"kata Hisagi

**End of Hisagi Pov`s**

**Rukia Pov`s**

"Kusa,kayaknya lo deket banget sama Hisa,ya?"tanya Rukia

"Ya iyalah,Gw sayang banget sama dia. Dia itu spesial banget buat gw,apalagi semenjak adik gw,si Karin meninggal karena kecelakaan. Gw udah nganggap Shu,itu sebagai adek gw,gw takut kehilangan dy,"kata Kusaka

"O gitu,"kata Rukia

"Apalagi gw gak bisa maafin Kaien! Karena gara-gara dy,Hisagi terkena Kanker otak!"kata Kusaka

"Eh,apa!"

"Karena itulah,gw berusaha untuk mengabulkan seluruh keinginanya,apapun yang dia minta gw bakal usahain. Eh,ada telpon loh,Renji?Ada apa?Eh,iya sorry gw lupa ya dah gw kesana,""kata Kusaka

"Ada apa?"

"Gak,itu ada pertandingan basket neh,oya Ruki,tolong jaga Shu,ya. Dan sampaikan salam gw ke dia,"kata Kusaka lalu pergi

"Iya,lo hati-hati,"kata Rukia

'Jadi,Hisa kena kanker otak? Gak nyangka gw,"kata Rukia

**End Of Rukia Pov`s**

"Hisa!His! Lo kenapa bangun,His!Hisa!"kata Kaien

Rukia pun langsung masuk.

"Ada apa,Kai?"

"Gw gak tau,tiba-tiba ia pingsan,"kata Kaien

"Ya udah ayop bawa dia ke rumah sakit!"

"Iya,"

Lalu mereka segera membawa Hisagi ke Rumah sakit. Setelah sampai,Hisagi segera dilarikan ke UGD.

"His,Lo kenapa sih?"kata Kaien frustasi

"Kai,gw denger dari Kusaka,katanya Hisagi kanker otak,"kata Rukia lirih

"Eh,Apa?bagaimana bisa?"kata Kaien kaget

"Gw juga gak tau,"

Lalu doktor keluar dari UGD

"Bagaimana keadaanya,Dok?"tanya Kaien hawatir

"Hmm keadaanya kritis,sepertinya kankernya semakin parah,"kata Doktor itu

"Jadi,bagaimana dok?"

"Nanti sore akan diadakan operasi,jadi untuk sementara dia kami pindahkan ke ruang nomor 5,"

"Terimakasih,Dok,"kata Kaien

Lalu mereka pun pergi ke ruangan tersebut. Keadaan Hisagi benar-benar menghawatirkan,selang infus di tanganya,serta tabung oksigen. Lalu Kaien duduk di sampingnya.

"His,maafin gw,"kata Kaien

"Kai-nii...Gw gak apa-apa.."kata Hisagi

"His,maafin gw. Gw emang gak bisa jadi abang yang baik,bahkan Kusaka yang bukan abang lo aja tau,tapi kenapa gw gak."kata Kaien

"Udahlah,Kai-nii,gw gak apa-apa kog,Ruki...Makasih ya,udah mau nolongin gw,bahan karya ilmiah lo..udah siap. Lo ambil aja..di laci meja kamar gw.."kata Hisagi tersenyum lemah

"Udahlah,His. Itu bisa kapan aja,yang penting lo sembuh dulu,"kata Rukia

"Iya.."

Tiba-tiba detak jantungnya menurun.

"His,Hisa..bentar gw panggil dokter,"lalu Kaien segera keluar dan memanggil dokter

"Dok,gimana?"tanya Kaien hawatir

"Hmm,kondisinya memburuk,baiklah aku akan mengadakan operasi sekarang,"kata Dokter itu lalu suster datang dan membawa Hisagi ke Ruang operasi.

"Hhh ini salah gw,salah gw! Seandainya aja gw gak mukul dan nyiksa Hisa,dia pasti gak kayak gini,"kata Kaien

"Jadi,Kai,lo.."

"Iya,gw tiap hari ngebentak-bentak dy,Mukul dy,gw terus nyiksa dia sampai dia udah terluka,bahkan gw pernah ngebenamin dia ke dalam air sampai dia sesak nafas. Entah kenapa gw baru puas kalau ngeliat dia menderita,terluka dan memohon ,gw benar-benar jahat!tapi Hisa gak pernah marah sama gw,"kata Kaien menunduk

"Astaga,Kai!Lo tega bener,kenapa lo bisa kayak gitu?!"tanya Rukia

"Gw gak tau!Gw cemburu,setiap kali gw liat Kusaka bisa bikin Hisa tersenyum,gw cemburu. Tapi entah kenapa gw malah nyiksa Hisagi,gw gak tau!"kata Kaien

**"Seandainya saja aku bisa menghentikan waktu,akan ku hanya sedetik saja,itu sudah cukup ada yang bisa mengabulkan permintaanku,aku hanya ingin agar kau tetap berada sisi ku.**

**Forgive me Hisagi, My little brother"**

**TBC~**

"Yey,Fic lama yang baru akan di publish!Ahirnya,kepublish juga,"kata Hikary

"Woi,Author,kog gw kesiksa banget!"protes Hisagi

"Hehehe,habis salahkan tampang lo yang cocok untuk di siksa!Hahaha-BUAK!"Hikary tepar karena di lempar pakai Laptop

"Woi,Author!Kenapa gw sadist dan Ooc banget sih? Dimana-man orang-orang tau,kalau gw ini ,elo nambah aib gw aja!"kata Kaien ngamuk sambil nodongin Nejibana

"Busset..Ampun, Cuma kepengen aja bikin lo sadist pada tampang lo yang kayak orang Bego it-BUAKH!"Hikary tepar di pukul pake Nejibana

"Kai,lo sadist bener,Woi Author,Aduh gimana kalau ni author koid?"tanya Hisagi

"Iya nih,aduh,Lo gak kasihan Kai?"tanya Kusaka

"Aduh,makasih ya,Hisa Kusa udah peduli ma gw,"kata Hikary terharu

"Bukan itu! Nanti kita malah diserang oleh,author-author lain,kan barabe tuh,"kata Kusaka

**"Nah sekian,Read and Review please!"Kata Semuanya**

**"Yang mau Flame boleh,Apalagi ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fanfic yang unsur humornya dikit(atau mungkin gak ada),dan kebetulan korek api saya untuk masak hehehe,"kata Hikary**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Sebuah Kata Maaf Yang Tak Terucapkan"**

**By:Hikary Cresenti R4v3ni4**

**730**

**Disclaimer : Bleach itu tetap akan jadi milik Tite Kubo**

**Rated : T**

**Genre :Hurt/comfort,Tragedy,Angst a bit,dan sebagainya**

**Warning :Chara death**

**Summary :** **Seandainya saja aku bisa menghentikan waktu,akan ku hanya sedetik saja,itu sudah cukup ada yang bisa mengabulkan permintaanku,aku hanya ingin agar kau tetap berada sisi ku.**

**Enjoy my Fic**

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

"Kau sudah sadar,Hisagi-kun?"tanya dokter itu

"Mmmh ini dimana?"

"Tenanglah ini di Rumah Sakit,"kata dokter itu lagi

"Kaien dan Ruki mana?"tanya Hisagi

"Sebentar aku panggilkan,"kata dokter itu lalu keluar

"Maaf Kaien dan Ruki ya?"

"Iya,Hisa gimana dok?"tanya Kaien

"Dia sudah sadar,"

"Syukurlah,"

"Hisagi ingin bertemu dengan kalian,"kata dokter itu

Lalu Kaien dan Rukia mengikuti dokter itu.

"Kai-nii,Ruki.."kata Hisagi tersenyum sambil meringis

"His,gimana keadaan lo?"tanya Kaien hawatir

"Gw udah gak apa-apa kog,"kata Hisagi masih meringis

"Masih sakit,ya His?"

"Dikit,tapi gak apa-apa kog,"kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Shu,lo gak apa-apa?"

"Kusa-nii,gw gak apa-apa kog,"kata Hisagi

"Syukurlah, gw kaget apalagi saat Ruki bilang lo masuk Rumah sakit gw hawatir banget,"kata Kusaka

"Maaf bikin lo hawatir,"kata Hisagi

"Udah gak apa-apa,"

"Kusa,gw mau bicara bentar ayo keluar,"kata Kaien

"Oke,gw keluar bentar ya,Shu,"kata Kusaka lalu mengikuti Kaien

**Kaien Pov`s**

"Kusa,maafin gw,"kata Kaien

"Eh.."

"Hhh ini salah gw,lo boleh kog marah sama gw,atau mau ngebenci gw juga gak apa-apa."kata Kaien

"Udahlah,Kai. Lo tau apa yang dibilang Shu? Dia selalu bilang kalau lo itu abang yang baik dan lo tau dia selalu cerita tentang elo,sehingga kadang-kadang gw cemburu karena lo punya adik yang selalu membangga-banggain lo,memuji-muji lo. Bagi Shu, lo itu segala-galanya,Kai. Karena lo abangnya,"kata Kusaka

"Iya tapi,gw juga yang bikin dia begini,"kata Kaien

"Udahlah,Kai. Kemungkinan dia untuk sembuh masih ada 30% kan,jadi lebih baik kita berdoa aja untuk kesembuhan Shu,"kata Kusaka

"Iya lo bener,Kusa."kata Kaien

Lalu mereka pun masuk ke ruangan Hisagi

**End Of Kaien Pov`s**

"His,lo kenapa?"kata Rukia hawatir

"Ruki,gw gak tau tiba-tiba kepala gw sakit.."kata Hisagi meringis

"Loh,His lo kenapa?"

"Kai,gw panggil dokter dulu,deh."kata Kusaka lalu keluar,dan kembali dengan dokter.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana,Dok?"

"Hm..hampir seluruh ingatanya terhapus,tapi ia berhasil bertahan."kata Dokter itu

"Syukurlah,"Setelah dokter pergi Hisagi pun membuka matanya

"Kai-nii,Kusa-nii,Rukia.."

"Lo ingat sama kita His?"tanya Kaien kaget

"Dikit,gak sepenuhnya,"

"Udahlah,yang penting lo baik-baik aja,"kata Kaien

Lalu Hisagi di pindahkan ke kamar no 6

"Hhh syukurlah,gw hawatir banget,"kata Kaien

"Iya,gw ngerti,Kai. Kayaknya doa kita terkabul ya,meski Shu kehilangan ingatanya,tapi yang penting dia selamat,"kata Kusaka

"Iya,lo bener,"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

"Jadi dia sudah boleh pulang dok?"tanya Kaien

"Tentu,dia sudah tidak apa-apa,"kata Dokter itu

"Syukurlah,"kata Kaien

Lalu mereka membawa Hisagi pulang ke rumah

"Ugh..."

"His,lo gak apa-apa?"tanya Kaien

"Gw gak apa-apa kog,Nii-san,"kata Hisagi

Lalu Kaien mengandeng Hisagi masuk ke Rumah. Lalu menuju ke kamarnya.

"Ya udah lo,istirahat aja,ya His,"kata Kaien sambil mengusap kepala adiknya itu

"Iya,Kai-nii."kata Hisagi lalu tertidur

Kaien hanya mengelus kepala adiknya itu.

Tiba-tiba

"Ugh..lepasin gw!Lepasin!"kata Hisagi yang mengigau

"His,lo tenang aja,ya."kata Kaien menggengam tangan adiknya itu. Lalu Hisagi terbangun

"His,lo gak apa-apa?"tanya Kaien hawatir

"Kai-nii,gw takut,"kata Hisagi memeluk Kaien erat.

"Udahlah, aja ya,"kata Kaien memeluk adiknya itu.

"Kai-nii jangan tinggalin gw lagi,gw takut sendiri,"kata Hisagi terisak

"Udah tenang aja,gw bakal ada di samping gak usah takut ya,"kata Kaien

"Iya.."

Lalu ia kembali tertidur

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Hisagi terbangun,tidak ada siapapun dikamarnya. Iseng ia membongkar laci meja belajarnya dan menemukan buku diary lalu membacanya.

"Hisa,udah bangun?Baca buku apa?"tanya Kaien

"Baru aja diary kog,"kata Hisagi tersenyum

"O diary,wah masa anak cowok bikin diary sih?"goda Kaien

"Biarin,"kata Hisagi

"Hahaha,His lo lucu deh,"kata Kaien

"Oya,Kai-nii gw kedapur dulu,"kata Hisagi

"Mau gw temanin?"

"Gak usah,gw bisa sendiri,"kata Hisagi lalu pergi ke dapur

Iseng-iseng Kaien pun membaca Diary adiknya itu.

**Dear Diary, 5 Maret**

Hari ini,gw baru aja masuk Skull,gila Nervous banget deh. Tapi untung semuanya aman terkendali.

"Hm..tentang skull mulu ah,"kata Kaien lalu membuka halaman tengah,Ia kaget karena ada bekas darah.

**Dear Diary 20 April**

Aduh, penyakit gw kambuh lagi neh,dasar menyusahkan. Padahal gw kan mau jadi anak punk. Ah payah gw.

**Dear Diary 21 April**

Aduh,hari ini gw seneng banget,lo taukan?Hari ini gw Resmi Coy! Jadi anak punk. Aduh rasanya bangga banget deh,Gw.

**Dear Diary 22 April**

Lo tau gak,hari ini gw ketemu temen baru sesama anak punk,dia Kurosaki Ichigo. Hahaha tiap ngelihat dia gw keingat Sunkist. Setiap gw bilang gitu,gw pasti ditabok tuh.

**Dear Diary 23April**

**Diary! Jujur gw lama-lama keki juga sama tuh jeruk sialan! Gimana enggak masa dia narik perhatian abang gw?! Enak aja,dia mau deket-deket! Emang dia siapa!Jadi deh,gw tabokin dia. Tapi jujur gw masih kesel juga,Gw itu orangnya cemburuan banget ya?Apalagi kalau abang gw nikah kalau dia disiksa bakal gw siksa balik deh!**

**Dear Diary 24 April**

Diary,hari ini gw ketemu sama kakak kelas,gila keren banget! Dia itu kapten team Basket!Gila keren banget deh. Baik lagi. Tapi lo tau gak diary,abang gw marah tuh setiap gw cerita tentang dy. Oya namanya Kusaka Soujirou. Dasar,padahal abang gw kan gak perlu cemburu,karena dia tetap yang terbaik deh,bagi gw.

**Dear Diary 25April**

Gw sedih banget hari ini,Kenapa ya sikap abang gw berubah banget?Dia bener-bener berubah. Sikapnya dingin banget,gw makin hawatir neh semoga aja dia gak apa-apa deh. Trus sikap orang tua gw juga berubah,mereka jadi sering berkelahi gitu. Jujur gw takut banget diary.

**Dear diary 27 April**

Diary,sorry gw gak cerita. Kemarin gw kecelakaan pas Konvoi gitu. Jadi gw baru aja,keluar dari Rumah sakit. Lo tau diary,ada hal yang bikin gw sedih,masa Kai-nii lebih hawatir dengan Ichigo dari pada gw? Jujur gw sakit hati banget diary!Untung aja ada Kusa-nii yang nemenin gak mungkin gw sendirian deh.

**Dear Diary 28 April**

Diary,gw bingung apa salah gw? Kenapa Kai-nii,dan semuanya termasuk orang tua gw,nyalahin gw atas kematian Ichigo?! Padahal kan,bukan gw yang bikin dia kayak gitu. Gw sedih diary,sedih banget dimarahin seperti itu. Terutama oleh Kai-nii sendiri,padahal gw pikir dia percaya sama gw,tapi entah kenapa dy gak mau dengerin gw. Dan untung aja ada Kusa-nii,yang mau ngehibur gw. Kalau gak mungkin...Entahlah gw juga gak tau diary

**Dear Diary 29 April**

Diary,kenapa ya ahir-ahir ini nafas gw sering sesak?Udah gitu,gw sering muntah tanpa sebab?Dan kadang-kadang gw juga sampai ,apa gw kecapean ya?

**Dear Diary 3 Mei**

Sorry,udah berapa hari,lo terlalaikan. Gimana lagi,gw masuk di Rumah sakit neh dan baru aja pulang. Yang ngebawa gw Kusa-nii. Padahal gw berharap yang ngebawa gw itu,Kai-nii,tapi kayaknya gak bakalan deh. Tapi jujur diary,gw kaget saat dibilang dokter kalau gw terkena Kanker otak. Aduh ,makin stress gw lama-lama. Belum lagi sikap abang gw yang entah kenapa,seneng banget,nyiksa gw. Dia baru berhenti kalau gw mohon,aduh,ada apa sebenarnya sama kehidupan gw ini?

**Dear Diary 15 Mei**

Sorry lagi,karena ahir-ahir ini kondisi gw memburuk banget. Jadi gw disuruh banyak istirahat. Padahal disaat kayak gini,yang gw pengen kehadiran Kai-nii. Jujur gw kangen banget sama Kai-nii. Tapi,kayaknya Kai-nii gak nganggap gw adik lagi deh. Setiap gw panggil dia dengan nii-san dia pasti marah. Dan bilang kalau gw bukan adiknya,dan yang bikin gw makin sedih,apa yang dikatakanya selanjutnya,kalau adiknya hanya Ichigo. Jujur saat itu gw pengen teriak,kenapa waktu itu gak gw aja,yang meninggal. Tapi,kehadiran Kusa-nii udah bisa ngobatin rindu gw,berkat Kusa-nii juga gw bisa sembuh. Gak tau kenapa,dia sayang banget ma gw. Lo tau dia selalu bilang kalau gw ini sangat berharga. Gw seneng diary. Tapi kalau Kai-nii yang bilang gw pasti lebih senang.

**Dear Diary 18 Mei**

Aduh,maaf banget deh,bukan maksud gw untuk ngelupain lo. Tapi selama 2 hari ini gw nginap di rumah Kusa-nii dan baru aja kemarin gw pergi cek,untungnya keadaan gw udah stabil. Jadi gw bersyukur banget deh.

**Dear Diary 23 Mei**

Sorry,gw udah lama gak cerita,lo tau sendiri kan gimana keadaan gw sekarang. Tapi lo tau tadi siang gw ketemu dengan cewek,gila manis banget,tapi agak judes gitu,karena belum apa-apa gw udah kena tampar. Tapi setelah gw ngembaliin dompetnya,dan dia ngenalin diri ternyata dia baik juga. Namanya Rukia Kuchiki. Katanya sih,dia mau bikin karya ilmiah tentang anak-anak punk. Jujur gw sampai ketawa karena dia gak percaya kalau gw ini anak Punk. Emang tampang gw kayak orang alim ya?Trus besok gw janji sama dia untuk ketemu di star cafe.

**Dear Diary 24 Mei**

Diary,gak nyangka deh,ternyata dia itu teman abang gw. Jadi gw minta tolong aja sekalian,jadi masalah bahan karya ilmiahnya gw beresin. Lo tau dia bilang tampang gw kayak orang alim,dasar. Emang tampang gw lemot ya?Hahaha sialan lo Ruki!

Kaien menunduk,ia menyeka air matanya yang mengalir.

'His,gara-gara gw,lo harus menderita kayak gini,maafin gw His,Lo mau benci sama gw juga gak apa-apa kog, rela...'

"Kai-nii,Kai-nii kog nangis?"tanya Hisagi yang udah di samping Kaien

"Eh,His,gak apa-apa kog,"kata Kaien tersenyum

"O ya,Rukia datang tuh,"

"Sorry ganggu,"kata Rukia masuk

"Gak kog,"kata Kaien

"Hisa,gimana keadaanlo?"tanya Rukia

"Gw udah gak apa-apa kog,"kata Hisagi tersenyum

'Aduh,nih anak Innocence bener,aduh kalau adik gw mungkin udah gw cubitin bener kayak chappy'kata Rukia dalam hati

"O ya,Ruki,nih janji gw waktu itu."kata Hisagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah Map

"Eh,iya aduh yang penting lo cepat baikan aja deh,"kata Rukia

"Iya,"

"Ya udah, istirahat aja ya,"kata Kaien mengelus kepala adiknya itu

"Iya,Kai-nii."

"Ruki,ayo ke kamar gw,"kata Kaien

"Iya,"

Lalu Kaien dan Rukia pun ke kamar Kaien

"Hhhh.."

"Ada apa,Kai?"

"Gak,gw hanya makin merasa bersalah. Apalagi saat gw baca diarynya Hisa,makin merasa bersalah gw,"kata Kaien

"Udahlah,Kai,"

"Gimana enggak, gw masih tetap belum bisa ngelupain semuanya, bagaimana gw nyiksa dia Ruki, gw pernah ngurung dia di kamar gw benturin kepalanya ke dinding. Padahal gw sebenarnya pengen agar di cuma deket ke gw aja,tapi gw malah bikin dia makin gak nyaman dekat gw. Bahkan gw pernah memplester mulut dan hidungnya sampai dia pingsan karena gak nafas. Entah kenapa saat itu gw puas saat melihat dia menderita kayak gitu,apalagi kalau dia sampai berdarah,makin gw siksa deh dia. Gw terus nyiksa dia sampai dia mohon-mohon,tapi kalau gw lagi pengen nyiksa dia,bagaimanapun dy mohon gak bakalan gw hentiin,tiap pingsan gw guyur dia supaya sadar,sampe-sampe dy,gw banting-banting lah,gw impit,sampai dia nangis,dan mohon-mohon. Makanya,Kusaka benci banget sama gw,karena hal itu."Kata Kaien lirih

"Astaga lo gila,Kai!Kenapa lo bisa sesadis itu?"

"Gw juga gak tau,Gw gak ngerti,"

.

.

.

"Ruki,"

"Eh,Hisa ada apa?"

"Gw mau ngomong sama lo,"

"Ayo,"

Lalu Rukia mengikuti Hisagi ke kamarnya

"Gw,sebenarnya gw udah ingat semuanya."

"Eh,yang benar His?"

"Iya,dan sebenarnya,gw gak pernah lupa ingatan. Gw berpura-pura aja,kalau gw gak ingat sama semuanya. Kai-nii pasti bakal ngiklasin ke pergian gw,"kata Hisagi lirih

"Lo ngomong apa?"

"Sebenarnya,operasi itu percuma,karena kanker itu bakalan tumbuh lagi,dan waktu gw makin sedikit. Makanya gw pengen nikmatin sisa hidup gw,"kata Hisagi

"Hisagi.."

"Udah lo jangan sedih,ya .Kalau gw gak ada,tolong lo jagain Kai-nii ya,"kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Iya.."kata Rukia menyeka air matanya

"Aduh, lo jangan nangis gw ngeliat tampang lo,"kata Hisagi

"Dasar,"kata Rukia

.

.

.

Sore harinya

"Hisagi,maafkan dad,atas semuanya,"kata Kensei

"Udah lah,Dad,aku gak apa-apa kog,"kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Mom juga mau minta maaf,karena mom juga sering sibuk,"kata Lisa

"Udahlah, tidak apa-apa kog,"kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Nah,ayo kita lama kan kita tidak makan bersama,"kata Lisa

"Iya,"kata Hisagi dan Kaien

**Kaien Pov`s**

'Seandainya saja aku bisa menghentikan waktu,akan ku hanya sedetik saja,itu sudah cukup ada yang bisa mengabulkan permintaanku,aku hanya ingin agar kau tetap berada sisi ku.'

"Kai-nii,"

"Eh,ada apa His?"

"Kayaknya Kai-nii bingung banget,"kata Hisagi

"Gak,ada apa-apa kog,"kata Kaien tersenyum

"Huah..gw ke kamar dulu ya,gw ngantuk nih,"kata Hisagi menguap

"Ya udah ayo,gw antar,"kata Kaien

Lalu Kaien pun mengantar Hisagi ke menuju ke kamarnya.

**End of Kaien Pov`s**

**Hisagi Pov`s**

'Sial,Hhh nafas gw sesak lagi,gw benar-benar gak tahan lagi.'Lalu Hisagi berdiri dan menuju ke kamar Kaien

"Kai-nii.."

"Eh,His,ada apa?Ayo masuk,"

"Maaf mengganggu ya,"

"Udah,lo ngomong apaan sih?gak ada kata kan adik gw,"kata Kaien

"Kai-nii gw mau minta maaf,"kata Hisagi

"Eh,untuk apa?"

"Karena gw bohong,sebenarnya gw ingat semuanya,"kata Hisagi

"Eh,jadi lo ingat semuanya?"

"Iya.."

"Astaga, gak usah minta maaf. Gw seneng banget,His."kata Kaien memeluk hisagi erat

"Ano..Kai-nii sesak.."

"Eh,maaf,His."

"Iya gak apa-apa,oya Kai-nii kalau gw gak ada tolong jaga mom dan dad ya,Oya lo jangan berkelahi lagisama Kusa-nii,dan jagain Ruki ya,"kata Hisagi

"Astaga lo ngomong apaan sih,His?"

"Kai-nii,dengerin gw, tolong apapun yang terjadi lo jangan nangis ya?"kata Hisagi tersenyum

"Iya,His."

"Gw sayang sama lo,Nii-san,"kata Hisagi

"Gw juga sayang sama lo,His."kata Kaien.

.

.

.

Tengah malam

"His,lo kenapa,His,"kata Kaien hawatir saat melihat adiknya yang sesak nafas itu

"Gw gak apa-apa,"kata Hisagi terengah-engah

"Apanya,bentar gw panggil dokter,"

"Kai-nii jangan pergi,"

"Tenang aja,gw gak bakalan pergi."kata Kaien

"Kaien,ada apa?"

"Eh,dad,Mom,Hisa.."

"Astaga,bentar dad,telpon dokter dulu,"

"Kai-nii gw sayang sama lo,sayang banget."kata Hisagi

"His,lo bertahan ya,"

"Gw gak kuat,Nii-san. Nih penyakit gak bisa sembuh,"kata Hisagi

"His,lo pasti bisa,sabar ya,"kata Kaien hawatir

Ia takut kehilangan adik benar-benar gak sanggup untuk kehilangan adiknya.

"Kai-nii...m.a.k.a.s.i.h un..tuk..se..mu..a Sa..yo..na..ra.."kata Hisagi lalu menutup matanya

"His!Hisa !Gak His!Lo jangan pergi His!HISA!"

Semuanya terlambat...

.

.

.

"Kai.."

"Harusnya gw sadar,pantesan ahir-ahir ini dia manja banget,"kata Kaien lirih sambil memandang batu nisan di hadapanya

"Udahlah, ikhlasin dia bro.."kata Kusaka

"Sorry ya,Kusa.."

"Udahlah,Kai. Ini bukan salah lo,kita semua kehilangan dia,"kata Kusaka menyeka air matanya

"Iya,Kai,Kusa benar,"kata Rukia

"His,Gommen ne,Hontou ni gommennasai,padahal gw belum sempat untuk minta maaf. Sayonara Hisagi,"kata Kaien berusaha tegar.

Saat pulang Kaien langsung menuju ke kamar Hisagi. Ia kaget saat melihat sebuah buku terletak di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Loh,buku apa nih?buku Diary lagi?"kata Kaien lalu membaca buku itu

Di halaman terahir tertulis sebuah Diary,namun tanggalnya tak dibuat.

**Dear diary**

Gw sengaja gak nulis tanggal,kapan gw buat nih diary terahir gw. Gw hanya gak mau ngitung-ngitung hari kepergian gw,capek gw ngitungnya. Waktu untuk gw pergi juga makin dekat. Padahal gw,masih belum puas untuk gangguin Kai-nii,dan Ruki,juga gw bahkan gak bisa nonton pertandingan basketnya Kusa-nii. Mudah-mudahan aja yang terbaik deh. Diary,moga di kehidupan yang akan datang kami bisa berkumpul lagi,bercanda tawa,dan bermain bersama. Oya,buat Kai-nii,gw doain agar cepat married dengan Ruki,hehehe. Jujur kalau gw bilang langsung bisa-bisa gw di telen sama Kai-nii,hahaha bercanda. Terus untuk Kusa-nii,sukses selalu ya,Nii-san. Makasih atas semuanya,meskipun lo bukan abang kandung gw,tapi gw senang punya abang yang perhatian kayak lo,sorry ya,gw gak pernah bisa membuat lo untuk gantiin posisi Kai-nii di hati gw,karena dia itu nomor 1 deh buat buat Ruki. Makasih karena lo udah ngabulin permintaan terahir gw,semoga aja bahan-bahan yang gw kasih itu cukup.

Hmmm..apalagi ya?Ah,itu aja deh,bingung gw mau nulis apa lagi. Lagi pula mungkin pas Kai-nii baca nih diary,gw udah pergi. Ingat ya janjinya gak boleh nangis! Kalau gak nanti gw bakalan milih Kusa-nii aja,hehehe becanda kog, gak mungkin lah,meskipun malaikat Gabriel sekalipun mau jadi abang gw,gw tetap milih lo,kog. Sayonara Kai-nii,Kusa-nii,dan Rukia,moga kita bisa ketemu lagi.

**"Hisagi Shuuhei Muguruma"**

Kaien menutup buku itu,lalu menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum

"Bego lo,His,"gumamnya

.

.

.

**End Of Flash back**

"Aduh,sorry gw telat,"kata sesorang menghampiri mereka

"Eh, apa-apa,kapan lo pulangnya?bukanya lo tanding basket kan?"tanya Kaien

"Iyagw baru aja sampai. Saat ke skull,katanya lo bedua udah gw nyusul lo ke sini,"kata Kusaka

"O gitu,"kata Rukia

"Jadi gimana?"

"Aman,14-0 bro,"kata Kusaka nyengir

"Buset gila,Lo bro!Hebat deh,"kata Kaien

"Ini berkat Hisa,Gw sengaja nyetak skor sesuai tanggal lahirnya,"kata Kusaka nyengir

"Ya udah ayo kita rayain kemenangan lo,"kata Kaien

"Iya,"kata Kusaka setelah menaruh seikat bunga bellflower bewarna Violet,di makam Hisagi.

Lalu mereka pun pergi.

Dari kejauhan Hisagi hanya tersenyum,karena semuanya baik-baik ia pun menghilang bersama angin.

**"Seandainya saja aku bisa menghentikan waktu,akan ku hanya sedetik saja,itu sudah cukup ada yang bisa mengabulkan permintaanku,aku hanya ingin agar kau tetap berada sisi ku.**

**Forgive me Hisagi,My Little Brother."**

***"Sebuah Kata Maaf Yang Tak Terucapkan"***

***~FIN~***

"Hwa..jujur gw nangis saat bikin nih Fic,entah kenapa,"kata Hikary yang nangis dan menghabisin persediaan tisu sekotak

"Gw yang baca aja nangis,apalagi lo yang bikin,"kata Kusaka

"Saya sengaja bikin nih fic two-shot karena kepanjangan untuk one shot! Dan tenang aja saya posting sekaligus kog,biar Readers gak penasaran,"kata Hikary

"Ingat Readers,jangan lupa Reviewnya ya,karena review kalian berguna untuk ngehibur kita,"kata Kusaka

"Oya,Kai-kun sama Hisa-kun mana?"tanya Hikary cengo

"Itu tadi,mereka katanya pergi makan ice cream,"kata Kusaka

"Eh,kejam gak ngajak!"kata Hikary

**"Oke MINNA!Mind to Read and Review?"kata Semuanya**


End file.
